The Unexpected Visit
by Mint Julip59
Summary: Harry revisits her past and it makes her rethink some of her life choices and that has repercussions for her relationship with her partner Lieutenant James Dempsey.
1. Chapter 1

Dempsey was listening to a jazz tape, it reminded him of New York and the bars he'd sometime visit. They would have this great music, stay open all night, he felt momentarily homesick. Then his bell rang which was weird it was two o clock in the morning and he wasn't expecting company. In his job, you had to watch out for yourself so he approached the door with caution.

'Who is it,' he asked tersely.

'Harry,' the cool, calm tones of his partner reassured him; maybe they'd been called in.

He opened the door, and saw Makepeace in full evening dress, looking gorgeous with some exotic perfume he'd never known her wear before. 'Hi,' he greeted her and opened the door wide, 'to what do I owe the pleasure…

'I was in the neighbourhood,' she lied without remorse. 'She'd just been to a university reunion and met some people whom she'd rather forget. It had made her feel the pain of regret for her younger years and led to some brutal self-analysis.

Dempsey knew that was a lie but let it go, 'can I get you something?' He gestured to his glass of bourbon and went to turn the music down.

'No leave it, I like it,' she went into his kitchen and got a wine glass, one of a set she'd bought for his birthday, mainly for self-use. She opened the fridge and got out a bottle of chilled white wine and read the label, 'very good. I see your taste is improving.'

'I just copy the ones you like,' he remarked in a self-deprecating fashion. 'Everything okay Harry, I mean I've fantasised you turning up like this a number of times but it's kind of unusual.'

Harry moved across to his bedroom and checked for females and then she thought about it to be honest she hadn't met a female coming out of Dempsey's flat for some time, except for Simone of course. 'Well I'm obviously not interrupting anything,' she sat down on the couch and swirled the wine around her glass her blue eyes watching him in a calculating fashion. 'What did you fantasise? Maybe tonight will be your lucky night.'

She was in a strange mood; he knew Harry pretty well and he was getting a feeling she was deeply upset about something. 'I'm a guy and I'm strongly attracted to you what do you think I fantasised,' he sat down at the other end of the couch and his gaze ran over her. 'You look very pretty, obviously been out to some soiree?'

'Out to one of the many black-tie evenings that are quite common in the world I inhabit; it was very boring.' She took a sip of the wine and then drank back the whole glass and got up for another.

He guessed she'd get around to telling him the problem at some point so he sipped the bourbon and waited.

Harry sat back down but she sat very close to her partner and her blue eyes searched his dark gaze, she could see he was trying to work out what was going on. 'I'm in need of some affection do you think you could supply it.' She'd wasted so much time and tonight she felt both disappointed with herself and assertive at the same time.

Dempsey's eyes dilated, she was so close and her perfume was filling his senses but he had the feeling this was all wrong. 'I get the feeling there's no right answer here,' he said softly as he traced the line of her cheek. 'If you want a hug, come here,' he took her wine glass off her and pulled her into his arms and held her. He felt a quiver go through her and she rested against him her body pliant and laid her head on his chest. He'd comforted Harry a couple of times in the years he'd known her, when her friend died and when she'd narrowly escaped death with a serial killer. He stroked her hair and then down her back which was a mistake cos the dress had a deep dip and he could stroke her naked spine almost to her derriere.

'That's nice,' she said softly as his fingertips danced over her skin. 'Would it be possible for you to treat me like a date you'd brought home,' she looked up at him her gaze sensual and inviting.

It was difficult to concentrate when Harry looked at him like that, he'd never seen quite that expression before and it got to him. 'You want me to make love to you,' his voice seemed to have sunk so low he hardly recognised it.

'Oh, it doesn't have to be making love, sex will be fine,' she sat up and her fingertips ran over his jaw and her gaze went to his mouth and she moved forward only to be stopped by a warm hand cupping her neck holding her back.

'Tell me what's wrong,' he said his voice full of concern, 'I'm here for you Harry you know that.'

Harry didn't want to talk about her dreadful evening she just wanted some warmth and affection, 'if that's true kiss me,' she met his gaze; her eyes held a vulnerability which swayed him more than any seduction could.

'I care about you, you know that,' his fingertips traced her jaw and then she moved forward and kissed him and it was a hot kiss it wasn't a friendly thing. Jesus Christ, he was going to lose this, Harry's lips parted and he instinctively deepened the kiss, tasting her sweetness. He felt her fingers deftly undoing his shirt buttons and her touch on his chest and then his abs. There was no doubt about it Harry was burning him up and when her touch found him it was game over.

-oOo—

Dempsey woke the next morning and stretched, he was still tired but his body felt relaxed and sated. Then memory kicked in and he became more alert; there was no sign that Harry had ever been there except for the faint smell of her perfume clinging to his sheets. He got up and checked the rest of the apartment, no sign of her. The wine glass had been washed up and put back and his glass of bourbon was on the coffee table just as he'd left it last night. What was she doing to him some kind of mind fuck or what?

Last night had been like all his Christmas's come true but Harry had been different. She'd become this wanton seductress and although he was sure Makepeace would be a great sexual partner he'd never really thought she'd be quite that assertive. It was like she was projecting a different persona, that wasn't quite his Harry. What the hell had been going on with her, he shouldn't have let her get to him like that, shouldn't have given in to it. He felt very strongly he'd done the wrong thing.

He looked at the clock and swore, he was late. A quick shower made him feel better and he was running his fingers through his hair when the doorbell rang and he moved to open the door.

'Your carriage awaits,' Harry said in her usual bright tones, 'we have to go down to the docks to check a shipment of arms that look and I quote, 'distinctly dodgy.'

'That right,' he picked up his keys and holstered his gun, 'dodgy huh?' He knew what was dodgy and it was her pretending that nothing had happened last night.

He got in the car and closed his eyes as she drove them over to the docks it would take around an hour and last night had been exhausting.

Harry didn't make any remark about him sleeping through the journey he noticed probably because that would reference last night. What the hell had that been about and then now this morning she's acting like it was just another day at the office. Okay so he'd play along with that see how far she took it. He was still furious with her for leaving like that. Typical regret move, of the oh my God what have I done, variety. That was nice. As far as he was concerned he'd performed admirably and she'd seemed to appreciate his skills in that area. He shouldn't have let her use him like that, he'd been weak that's what it was.

'We're here,' she said unnecessarily as she parked the car. The docklands looked unattractive on such a sunny day but their job took them to a number of unattractive destinations.

A couple of uniformed officers were standing by the container and they greeted the detectives with the usual forced deference.

D.C. Harvey looked at Dempsey and then at Makepeace, 'If you don't mind my saying so sir, this isn't exactly a location you should bring a lady too. There's a lot of sex starved blokes who've been on a ship for weeks-on-end and erm… His gaze ran over Makepeace; she was no run of the mill copper looking the way she did. 'I'd advise you to go back to the office ma'am.'

'Nonsense, I've got you three gentlemen to protect my honour.' She smiled in a perfunctory manner, 'now let's see what we have here.' Harry climbed inside the container to have a look and that set off a number of wolf whistles.

'Hey have some respect,' Dempsey's best Brooklyn accent rang out through Dock Gate 1. It surprised him how annoyed he felt at other guys ogling Makepeace, he'd usually taken it as read that she'd get a fair bit of attention and even laughed at her annoyance in the past. It occurred to him that the sex thing with Harry had possibly made him more territorial.

Makepeace catalogued the weapons and came to the front of the container to assess the situation. 'There's enough here to equip a small army,' she handed the list to Dempsey. 'Yes, I think we can safely say this is distinctly dodgy; it's supposed to be tins of tuna for the Food Aid program.' She looked at the police constables, 'are there any other containers from the same agent designated as Food Aid?' She asked the obvious next question.

DC Lancaster decided to talk to her breasts and said their instructions had been to guard this particular container so he couldn't answer that.

She smiled which he probably missed and Dempsey put his finger under the guy's chin and raised it so he was actually looking at Makepeace.

'Well perhaps you would go and find out,' Harry requested in her usual cool manner, as she jumped down from the container only to get another volley of whistling. 'Don't bother Lieutenant it won't make the slightest difference,' she could see he was about to yell at the perpetrators. 'In fact, I've learnt to tune it out,' she informed him.

'Lancaster you go find out and leave D.C. Harvey here, I ain't protecting the shooters and the Sergeant single handed and if there are more containers get back up.'

Harry gave him a mocking look, 'I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, but thank you for your concern.'

Dempsey looked belligerent. 'There were a lot of whistles Sergeant; I don't suppose they've seen a hot looking blonde for a while so don't go wandering off.' He looked at the list of weapons and his eyebrows shot up, 'seriously.' He climbed into the container to go and check it out and was handling one of the weapons with a certain amount of interest. 'Spikings should order some of these; when you're up against the Columbian's this would work.'

'Put it down Dempsey, we're not on a shopping trip,' Makepeace could see part of the consignment being appropriated.

The Yank gave the female detective that look of fake innocence. 'The boss's got budget problems, this could help,' her partner's mock protest was water of a duck's back to the Sergeant.

P.C. Harvey grinned. 'We've heard about Lieutenant Dempsey he's got quite a rep in the Met,' the young P.C. was obviously fascinated with the Yank.

'He's got quite a rep in SI10 too,' Harry responded sarcastically as she leant against the container and listened to her partner arming one of the automatic weapons.

'This is sweet could've done with this kind of artillery in Nam, where's Lancaster gone, we ain't got all day. I need coffee.' Dempsey jumped down from the container with the machine gun in his hands. 'You're okay Sergeant, if any of these guys get too frisky I think I can handle it.'

Another volley of wolf whistles came in and then Dempsey let off a spray of bullets and everything went quiet, not even a bird was chirping.

'Well we know that this stuff's the business,' the American grinned at the two officers. That had relieved his tension somewhat.

'Do you really think that was necessary,' Harry's icy tones rang out.

'Got to protect my woman,' Dempsey's answer was meant to be inflammatory and just to add to the occasion P.C. Harvey had been shocked into embarrassing himself.

'I er… need to go and change,' he rushed off to the dock W.C.

Dempsey was in a bad mood but that amused him; he wasn't so amused when Lancaster came back with a long list of containers that were also suspect cos he was tired and he knew that Makepeace would want to catalogue every item. She was on the RT now and they'd probably have Spikings down here and the whole dock cordoned off. Normally he'd take it in his stride but he was exhausted, annoyed and desperately in need of coffee.

-oOo—

Back in the office Spikings was studying Makepeace's report on the weaponry. 'Quite a haul, MI6 will be all over us like a rash. They'll probably send D.I. Loftus over as he has a twinkle in his eye for Makepeace.'

'Don't they all,' Dempsey drawled as he rocked on the chair he'd turned around and mounted. 'The agent for this consignment was reluctant to give up the name of the owner but I managed to persuade him and its McIntyre.'

'Y-e-s, I've already received the complaint from the shipping company; it got here before you did,' Spikings retorted but since he would have told Dempsey to get the name he wasn't too worried about that. 'McIntyre, well that doesn't surprise me. Can we trace it back to him?'

Makepeace who'd been largely silent through the interview took out the paperwork. 'It's one of his companies and he signed the order but I imagine he'll say it was a philanthropic gesture. The tuna, of course,' she added to be precise.

'Tuna and sub machine gun easy to get those two mixed up,' Dempsey added sarcastically and then looked grateful as Spikings secretary handed him a mug of coffee. 'Thanks angel, you've just saved a life.'

He took the disdainful look from Harry as read, she was in his bad books anyway and after last night she needn't be so snooty cos after all he'd seen her naked.

Spikings response was also typical, 'where's mine?'

-oOo-

The end of the day finally came and Makepeace had gone off without him. Normally she'd drop him back as she'd picked him up so that added injury to insult. He had a good mind to go and have it out with her but decided to leave it. He went over to the pub; found Fry and encouraged him to provide the necessary transport.

When he got home he had a quick micro waved meal and then decided to hit the sack cos he was tired. He sank into bed and then found something sticking in his back. 'What the hell?'

'It was a diamond stud,' he looked for the back and found it in the weave of the carpet. 'It must be Harry's, it looked expensive and there was a hallmark on the white gold of the surround. Of course, he could just place it in her glove compartment and play her at her own game or he could wait for her to ask or he could just give it to her, plenty of choices. He fell asleep contemplating the best course of action.

-oOo-

Harry had missed the diamond stud, it had been a birthday present from Freddie, she swore under her breath. It must be at Dempsey's, a flush of colour heated her skin. And Dempsey was in a bad mood with her because she'd ran out on him which had been very poor form.

She'd become good friends with her partner over the years and he'd been instinctively the one she'd gone too in her distress. Seeing her ex parade a younger version of herself at the reunion had been a harsh reminder that she hadn't really developed any strong relationship with a man since Robert unless you could count James. A bit of a cliché to run to your best friend for comfort, have sex and regret it.

What did she regret though? Did she regret it because she thought it wouldn't mean anything to James other than easy sex? Or did she regret it because it could ruin their working relationship and their friendship.

When Harry had woken up beside him she'd had a moment of blind panic which was unlike her. I mean she'd faced down hardened criminals and one serial killer but the thought of seeing that knowledge in Dempsey's eyes, his knowledge of her vulnerability had been too much.

Harry swallowed hard. And she'd left him at SI10's office without a ride home which wasn't very nice either. James had been very… He'd been so tender with her, so warm and obviously concerned and she'd basically behaved extremely badly. She felt ashamed and defensive at the same time.

It was also obvious that Dempsey wouldn't let her get away with it; he'd let her play it her way today but she couldn't imagine he'd let it go on indefinitely unless he regretted it too and if he did he'd be happy to play along.

-oOo—

Dempsey had Harry's diamond stud in his shirt pocket, he also had the spare keys to her car. She'd greeted him in her usual manner this morning, no apology for leaving him high and dry without a ride. Nice. He wasn't going to tackle her she could be the one to bring up the obvious. He went to the car park opened her car and put the stud in the glove box.

He then went to a phone box and made a call to Harry's home number and left a message. 'Hey Harry, could you just check again and see if my lucky silver dollar is in your glove box, thanks.' That should get the diamond stud back to her without it being him that broached the issue cos he was pissed.

-oOo—

Harry played back her messages and her heart skipped a beat when she got the message from Dempsey. She rushed outside and investigated and sure enough her diamond stud was there. She blushed, a full body blush. So, he didn't want to address the issue either, nothing could be clearer. He must have been pleased she'd left that morning, maybe he was faking sleep and had been awake waiting for her to go, that was humiliating.

She vowed then that hell would freeze over before she'd ever mention the incident to Dempsey and that was the end of that.

-oOo-

'What's up with Mork and Mindy, Spikings growled as he signed off the requisitions Chas had brought in, he had noticed a definite cooling in the partner's relationship. 'They seem at odds.'

Chas looked out the window of the guvnor's office and watched the two of them be icily formal in their interactions. 'Beats me sir, there's always something.'

'No, I don't think so. This has lasted some time and usually there's some kind of spat and they kiss and make up. Send them in,' he ordered in his usual brisk manner.

Harry and Dempsey duly came in and sat opposite the Chief Inspector both wondering what they were in for.

'There seems to be some dissonance in your perfect working relationship,' Spikings observed. 'Is there anything I should know about.'

'I don't even know what dissonance means,' Dempsey decided to be obtuse. He played with the pager he'd just been issued.

'I'm not sure what you're getting at sir, we've just arrested McIntyre and we're making progress on the Sim's brothers.'

'Yeah, we got a good lead on that today,' Dempsey butted in. 'Definitely not in Spain,' he smiled in a pleased way.

'Don't be a clown Dempsey,' Spikings growled. 'I've noticed that the element of friendship and camaraderie seems to have disappeared. I'm not saying that your results have suffered. If a team is not in harmony it can be dangerous so if there's anything wrong, then I want to know.'

Mork and Mindy remained silent so he waved them out of the office. He wasn't at all satisfied and decided to book them both in for counselling that usually got him the result he needed mainly because his officers hated that.

-oOo-

Harry and James both got their appointments in the morning mail and they glared at each other in perfect synchronisation.

'This is your fault,' Dempsey erupted finally unable to keep a lid on the bad temper that had been riding him.

'No, it's not,' she pushed her chair back ready to engage and then noticed the whole of the office was watching them like they were some kind of spectator sport. She walked out to the canteen with Dempsey in hot pursuit.

'Yeah, it is your fault. If you hadn't behaved like I was some ship that passed in the night, your terminology, we wouldn't be in this situation.'

'Oh yes, and you didn't do the same with your silver dollar message,' she flamed back at him as she strode along.

'Just following your lead Sergeant,' he slammed back. 'I've been waiting for your apology but no you ain't big enough for that.'

She stopped and he had to reverse to avoid cannoning into her. 'So, that's why you've been so annoying because I didn't apologise?'

'Yeah, what did you think? I deserve an apology. You were in some kind of meltdown that night and I didn't know what to do. I tried to give you what you needed and then you kick sand in my face.' Makepeace had that sort of look on her face like she'd seen a sad puppy or something.

'I see,' she folded her arms across her chest and studied the toe of her ankle boot. 'I suggest that we meet up this evening and discuss the issue, it's a bit public here.'

'Okay, I suggest my place as I don't want to be left to find a ride home,' he growled.

Harry looked a bit self-conscious because last time she'd been at his place they'd had sex. Back to the scene of the crime as it were.

'Perhaps we could go to my place and I could drop you off…. She got a glower for that.

'I ain't gonna jump your bones Makepeace and it's you that's apologising,' he left her in the corridor and made his way to the canteen with her slowly following.

-oOo—

Dempsey's doorbell rang and he felt a sense of déjà vu, he heard Harry say, 'it's me,' and opened the door.

'Hi, it's me, come in.' He stood to the side and she walked in past him. Harry had her game face on so he knew she was finding this tough.

James poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her and picked up his bourbon, 'you first.'

Harry sighed and sat down. 'I'm sorry for leaving that morning in the way that I did,' she offered. 'I shouldn't' have imposed on you that night it was wrong of me.'

'You didn't impose on me Harry; I'll always be there for you.' He sat down and sat forward and rested his arms on his knees holding the bourbon between his legs. 'You were upset about something and needed company.'

'Yes,' she added simply.

'And then you regretted the company and ran out on me,' he added heavily. 'I got that message loud and clear.'

Harry felt terrible. 'I felt exposed I suppose,' she tried to explain. 'I was vulnerable; I try not to be. I usually lick my wounds in private.'

'And that's why you left because you felt exposed,' he ran a hand through his hair; he supposed he could understand that. 'Harry, come here,' he put his glass down and waited for her to sit next to him and pulled her into a hug. 'I know I don't share much but if I did it would be with you.' He kissed her hair, 'I told you about Joey that really got to me and I ain't told that to no-one.'

'Thank you,' she looked up at him her blue gaze sincere. 'I had to come to you, you're the only one I could come to.'

'We've come a long way huh?' He smiled down at her his expression filled with warmth.

'Yes,' she agreed, 'a long way. I suppose when we spend most of our day chasing down criminal's, many of whom would like to terminate our existence, it creates a strong bond.'

'True, but I have to say I wouldn't comfort any of the guys like that,' his eyes danced with humour as they met hers. 'Like with Chas and his girl, when she didn't turn up for the wedding, took him to the pub; bought him a beer and grunted every now and then while he bled out on the mystery that is woman.'

'It ended happily though,' she moved out of his embrace and picked up her wine. 'My issue was more concerned with my inability to let anyone in after the sorry mess of my marriage; marry in haste repent at leisure as the saying goes. I've decided I spent far too much time repenting.'

'So, what now?' He sipped the bourbon. 'Does this mean your open to romance Makepeace,' his dark eyes challenged hers.

'Yes, I think I am. I don't want to be on my own anymore.' She wondered what he'd make of that; he was used to just turning up at her place. He could hardly visit her bedroom for a heart to heart in the early hours of the morning if she had a boyfriend resident.

'I see,' he thought about that and decided he didn't like the idea of Harry dating some other guy. I mean he spent a lot of time at her place; he couldn't very well camp out in her spare room if she had a live-in boyfriend. It unsettled him. 'We could, you know; hangout.'

Harry knew when she'd got him cornered, the man least likely to commit was being drawn in hook, line and sinker.

'Hangout, what do you mean?' She sipped her wine and waited for him to clarify his position. He looked uncomfortable and defensive, and then he got up and went to refresh his glass and then looked over at her.

'We could date; see if it works out,' he growled at her in a very unromantic manner as if he regretted the offer as soon as he'd made it.

Harry felt a warmth flood her body as his discomfort was a lot more genuine than if he tried to charm her with the kind of line he threw to any woman that crossed his path. He looked awkward which was always endearing and a bit moody which was a good look on James. 'I hadn't considered that option,' she lied without guilt. He was the person she'd come to when she'd realised how much time she'd wasted and the futility of it all. I mean pride was all very well but it wasn't exactly good company.

'Well having considered it what's your answer,' Dempsey replied irritably as he knew damn well she was lying cos he knew when he was being led by the nose towards his fate and he'd always known it would have to be serious with Harry. He liked having her attention without having to commit himself but he knew when the game was up.

Harry looked thoughtful. 'I thought you didn't like commitment; you always seemed to be looking for relationships which were transient.' It was obvious that Dempsey was uncomfortable with the idea of engaging but resigned to it.

His dark gaze flashed to hers and then away again. 'I don't like commitment but then again sometimes it's like you're committed whether you want to be or not.' He shrugged awkwardly. 'It just happens.'

'Are you saying you're committed to me,' Harry was a mean interrogator even if she went for a softly, softly approach which contrasted with her partner.

'Yes, that's what I'm saying,' he bit out the words as if the idea annoyed him. 'So, what's your answer,' he came over to her and crouched beside her his gaze searching hers. 'C'mon Harry, give it up.' He'd done his bit, now it was her turn.

'Yes, all right as long as we're discrete at work; I'd rather the gossip didn't get any worse.''

Her smile told him he'd been played but he had to give it to her she'd put in the work. He was a different man to the guy who came off the red eye three years ago. 'Okay, well you played that very well princess, now it's your turn to do the letting me in thing.' He sat down beside her took her glass of wine off her and pulled her into his embrace.

'You haven't even taken me to dinner,' she protested as his head came down and his mouth descended on hers. James kissed the way he felt and he was obviously feeling unsettled so he was driven by raw emotion rather than tenderness. Harry felt as if she'd received an electric shock which made her hormones dance around and cheer. It was nice to be a female with a male of her own instead of a serial date and dump specialist.

Dempsey's feelings were soothed by the warmth of Harry's response; I mean he'd been aroused before but it was different with her cos it meant more. He thought he'd been in love once or twice but then realised he hadn't not compared to how he felt about her but the love stuff could come later he was enough out of his comfort zone already.

Both of them knew it wouldn't be easy as in many ways they were direct opposites but both of them knew it would be harder to give the other up and go their separate ways. It would be like losing the other half of the whole.

He lifted his head. 'So, you want me to buy you dinner, I'll buy you dinner Harry where would you like to go. He kissed her again and teased her a little, kissing her jaw and then nibbling her ear only to have her take his mouth and add a little fire of her own.

'If you keep that up we won't be going anywhere but the bedroom,' he growled as he kissed her neck enjoying the freedom to explore her smooth skin.

Harry's blue eyes sent a sensual broadside his way and he just groaned and got on with the kissing. They could always eat later and then her cool finger tips were placed against his lips.

'If we are to do this we should do it properly and we should date. I never sleep with someone on the first date or on the third date that's too soon.'

'Harry we've already had sex, why are we going backwards that don't make any sense.' He smoothed his hair where she'd been raking it with her fingers.

'That was comfort sex,' she pointed out. 'It wasn't the normal way things would develop.'

'We've been developing this for three years, I think I've put in the time, princess.' He sat up as she smoothed her hair and fastened her blouse; she hadn't even realised he'd done that.

'Typical man,' she remarked mocking him. 'We're doing this properly; I've been in cold storage for five years I want to celebrate my return to the living world. She went into his bathroom and reapplied her lipstick and went back to the lounge.

He'd pulled on a jacket and was picking up his keys, 'whatever you desire angel, after you.' He held open the door, she was always a piece of work so what was new?

-oOo—

It was date night and Dempsey was getting somewhat restless. They'd been in a stand-off at a bank robbery for hours and Makepeace had really aggravated him by offering to negotiate with a bunch of trigger happy kids who didn't know where to find their asses. She'd ended up inside the bank and he'd had to spend an annoying couple of hours twiddling his thumbs before Spikings agreed they should go in. He'd gone in, rounded up the idiots only to be told by the Sergeant that she'd had it under control and was about to bring them out. His answer to that had been brief and to the point which probably meant date night was going to have a cool breeze running through it. Added to that the fact they'd had a lot of dates and they were still fooling around like a couple of thirteen-year-olds' on their first trip to the movies. That had been frustrating and being a mature male he had to wonder where Harry's libido lived.

He got ready with the usual attention to detail cos Harry was a classy dame and she always looked like little Miss Perfect and she liked it when he was well groomed, although that was hard to tell really as even at his most appealing he didn't seem to get past first base. He hadn't pushed her because he didn't want to screw up but it was getting really frustrating. The doorbell rang and he guessed that was her as she was driving tonight and they were going to some swanky bash which her father was hosting.

Harry was dressed to kill in a rather hot looking, red dress with matching evening jacket and Dempsey gave a low whistle, 'I'm speechless,' he growled, 'which ain't like me.'

'No, it isn't at all like you as you certainly had a lot to say this afternoon,' Harry's response was somewhat lacking in warmth, she indicated the taxi with its motor running. 'I decided that we would take a taxi as today has been rather tiring and I'd like a couple of glasses of vintage champagne and knowing Freddie he'll have a plentiful supply. The meter is running, shall we go?'

They got in the car and the battle continued. 'That's cos this afternoon you took an unnecessary risk which caused me anxiety plus I had to sit around for three hours while Spikings kept on telling me what an experienced officer you were and that I shouldn't worry. And then Watson was making fun of me when I was pacing around cos I was frustrated with the whole thing so that was nice.'

'I see so you think I'm incompetent, would you have paced around if Watson had gone in or any of the others? And for your information I had told Spikings on the RT that we were coming out as you burst in. It was like some less well dressed version of Miami Vice.' Harry opened her bag and got out her mirror and checked her make-up.

'Well I'm sorry I wasn't up to your sartorial standards, I'll work on that,' Dempsey responded sarcastically. 'So, our lines of communication crossed; they were three punk kids; how long does it take?' He stared out the window as the rain hammered down, 'nice evening.'

'They'll have attendants with umbrellas when we arrive,' Harry was used to the high life so she knew the drill.

They drew up outside the National History Museum where the event was held, it was a bit of déjà vu moment for both of them as the building had witnessed a certain turning point in their relationship. 'I need you,' was still ringing around in the vast building and both partners were aware of it.

'Dinosaurs still here,' Dempsey growled. 'Funny thing to keep as a pet,' he took two glasses of champagne off the tray and handed one to her, 'what charity is this for again?' He had a feeling he'd be meeting a lot of the aristocrats banging on about it and should know something about it.

'Food aid, the legitimate charity as opposed to the tuna shipments as it were,' Harry sipped her champagne. 'It's a worthy cause which unfortunately some people are trying to exploit.' She turned and smiled at one of her male friends. 'Hello Basil, long time no see, how are you? It's a bit of a crush, Freddie's delighted with the support.'

Dempsey listened to her charm the socks off her old friend Basil and got to feeling more and more superfluous to requirements. He decided to leave her to it and go for a smoke on the steps of the historic building.

Harry who really didn't want to spend time with Basil when she could be with James concluded the conversation and then went in search of her erstwhile partner. It had been exciting flirting with her old friend if Dempsey was jealous about it but since he'd removed himself it was of no interest to pursue it further. She found him on the steps of the building and wondered if he was about to make a break for it. 'Are you planning your escape?'

'Well I had begun to wonder why I was here,' he gave her a glowering appraisal. 'Go flirt with the guy if that's what you want Harry. I guess it's open season on the 'chaps' now you're over the repenting.' He dragged on the cigar and his gaze surveyed society's elite tripping up the steps and had to wonder if he'd ever get anywhere with Harry, maybe they were just too different and if that was the case then going back to the States was looking more attractive.

'He's just an old friend no need to be jealous James and anyway I came with you and I'll leave with you. It would be impolite to change horses in midstream as it were.'

'Well you ain't riding me so I don't think that analogy works,' his dark gaze mocked her. 'As far as I can see you're still holding back. If you don't want to take the risk with me then go ahead and flirt cos this ain't going nowhere, princess.'

Harry sighed and looked faintly exasperated. 'I see,' she wrapped her arms around her body defensively, 'so are you bailing Dempsey? I mean it would be in line with your MO, are you out of your comfort zone James?'

'I'd say we both are.' He got rid of the cigar and moved closer to her and tipped up her chin and assessed the light of battle in her eyes, 'come to my place tonight and stay over. I want that.'

'Going to bed isn't the answer,' Harry responded crossly. 'That would be just papering over the cracks in the relationship,' Makepeace has strong views on how relationships should be conducted and in her view, you had to be sure of each other before physical intimacy ensued.

'Bullshit. You said you wanted to stop repenting but you're still doing it Harry, you're terrified of letting anyone in. I know it cos I've been the same and I can see it in you.' The discussion was interrupted by a couple of Makepeace's relatives greeting them as they climbed the steps to the entrance.

Harry smiled politely and wished they would go which in due course they did. She turned back to her partner and her gaze took in that mulish look and she knew how bloody stubborn he could be. 'All right, I do admit to being rather nervous about…

'Sex.' He finished for her. 'Well you weren't nervous the last time so why are you nervous now?' Dempsey was curious because he just didn't get it. They'd had sex and it had been fantastic so what was the problem?

'I like to be in control of….things,' she ended weakly. 'And with you I'm not necessarily in control of anything; you're like some force of nature sweeping away everything in your path and that's difficult for me.'

Dempsey nodded because he got that. 'So, you're scared about what exactly? That you'd couldn't handle it; that you couldn't handle a relationship with me?'

'I suppose so,' she looked unsettled. 'I mean look at the first time; I ran away.' Her blue eyes met his looking rather vulnerable and off centre.

'I'll anchor you to the bed with my manly thigh.' A smile tugged at his mouth as he thought about Makepeace being scared of being overwhelmed in that way. He'd always thought he'd been the one that was out of his league. 'C'mon,' he got hold of her hand and pulled her back towards the party. His anger had diminished at her admission and he was feeling very much better than earlier in the evening.

Harry wasn't at all sure where they were now, James seemed in a better mood she observed and he was charming her father's guests. Dempsey always had a million stories sometimes she felt as if he'd lived two lifetimes.

The music started and people drifted to the dance floor. Harry tugged Dempsey's hand and they made their way to join the throng.

'I ain't a good dancer princess, your feet might want to take a rain check,' he pulled her close because there was some kind of dancing he didn't mind.

'You're a terrible dancer,' she agreed. 'Luckily it so crowded all we have to do is move from side to side and if we just sway then you don't have to do much and my feet should survive the encounter. I'll be the man and guide you.'

'You've always wanted to be the guy,' Dempsey drawled mocking her. 'Nice for me that you're not,' he kissed her temple. 'Are you gonna let me stay tonight,' he nibbled her ear knowing that got to her. 'No point in putting it off angel, it ain't like you to be afraid of facing your fears.'

Harry closed her eyes as the gentle seduction sent waves of pleasure through her slim frame. She sighed and then looked up at him her gaze searching his. The warmth of his expression made her blink and catch her breath. 'Yes, all right. I'm being silly I know that.'

'Well on my side, I promise to be nice and not too overwhelming,' he brushed his mouth over hers, 'and if you disappear before breakfast I will hunt you down and we will have the awkward conversation wherever I find you.'

Makepeace was quite sure that wasn't an idle threat as she knew that James was quite capable of taking her to task before their colleagues in SI10.

'I believe you,' she responded and laughed as he hugged her tightly to his body. 'I prefer being anchored by your manly thigh,' her blue eyes gleamed up at him through her lashes which was incredibly sensual if she did but know it.

'Look at me like that and you might get a full body slam,' he was fascinated when Harry turned on the charm, 'how long do we have to stay here?'

'We can leave after Freddie's speech and a champagne cocktail,' she responded in a low husky tone that she didn't recognise. Was that her, 'I want sex,' voice because she hadn't heard it before.

'Good, well I hope that don't take too long,' he was aware of a someone's gaze and then turned to see Lord Winfield watching them with a benevolence that surprised him. He'd thought Harry's pop would be a little put out at his daughter being courted by a guy from Brooklyn. It had bothered him that her father might not approve cos he liked him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and then looked back down at Harry. 'Your father seems to approve, I thought he'd have you lined up with someone from your British aristocracy.'

'Oh, Freddie's not like that,' Harry protested. 'He's rather amusing if you get him on the subject of some of our nearest and dearest. 'My father likes people to be genuine and he abhors snobbery and elitism. He thinks you're very real,' she laughed up at her partner. 'And to be honest, you'd have to be because nobody in their right minds would pretend to be you.'

'I'm not sure how to take that,' his fingertips ran down her spine enjoying the soft exposed skin of her back. 'I think I'll stick with the fact that I'm genuine,' he lowered his head and coaxed her into a soft, erotic kiss, nothing too passionate to shock the relatives.

Harry felt her senses leap and buried her head in his shoulder when he raised his head and broke the kiss, she needed a few moments. His jaw rested on her hair and she felt incredibly happy and a sense of well-being flooded her. It was nice to be a couple and not be on the outside looking in and it was nice moving things forward with James rather than constantly flirting with no consummation of the sexual tension between them. Whatever tonight would bring it would be better than that.

-oOo—

Harry got in the taxi with James at the end of the evening and she looked at her clothes. 'I can hardly go to work like this tomorrow morning.

James gave her a mocking look. 'Don't worry I'll drop you over at yours, we'll just have to get up earlier than usual. Or we can tell Chas we're going to meet a snout and get in later, it's not like we don't put in the hours' princess.'

'I suppose so,' she responded her cheeks colouring slightly at the thought of the night to come. As she remembered she didn't get that much sleep the last time they had spent the night together. The taxi ride seemed surprisingly short which left her feeling a bit unsettled as she followed James into the building.

'Relax sweetheart,' he murmured as he put his key in the lock, 'it ain't going to be unpleasant. It's not like it's the first time is it.'

'It is like the first time,' Harry responded. 'I mean last time I was in a very strange mood so that doesn't count.'

Dempsey thought she was in a very strange mood now but thought it better to keep that to himself. He let them in and put the lights on low and offered her a drink.

'You'd better make it a large one,' she quipped and she could see his jaw tighten, 'sorry, I'm just nervous. You probably think I'm being ridiculous.'

He poured her a glass of wine and brought it over. 'I think you need to go with your emotions and switch your brain off. I thought I was defensive but you're in a different league.'

'Well men don't feel defensive about having sex do they, I mean men see it as points to them if they bed a woman.'

'Yeah well, I don't think I'm going to see you as an easy lay, Harry.' He smirked at that thought, I mean Jesus how long was the courting supposed to take. He took the wine off her and moved in to kiss her and he felt her stiffen and then she relaxed as he coaxed her into the kiss. Dempsey exerted a lot of control in order not to rush her and took his time kissing her jaw and nibbling her lobe and then her neck which he knew drove her crazy.

Harry was deeply affected by his touch, she'd always been curious as to what kissing James would be like and it she could see why he was so successful with woman, he was a good kisser. In fact, his kisses made her forget what his hands were getting up to and her jacket had disappeared without her noticing. And the zip at the back of her dress seemed to have been efficiently opened, she let it go because there was no point in stopping him if they were going to move forward. It occurred to her that she'd shortly be down to her lingerie whilst he was still fully dressed which would be awkward.

Dempsey was quite happy to have Harry in his lap with just the scarlet scraps of silk covering her and she'd worn stockings too with a matching garter so he was in heaven. 'You're beautiful,' he growled almost involuntarily. 'I can see I'll spend the rest of my life fighting other guys off.'

Harry undid his bow tie and started in on the studs of his shirt, 'you're beautiful too James and you're a terrible flirt so I could say the same.' She smiled as he kissed her throat, that was distracting she'd never get his shirt off if he did that. 'You're making it hard to concentrate,' she murmured huskily.

'I'll help,' he shrugged off the shirt and brought them skin to skin. 'Shall we take this to the bedroom,' his teeth nipped at her jaw, 'because you're nearly naked and my control's slipping.'

'So, foreplay isn't your forte James,' Harry bit him gently between the neck and shoulder and felt him shudder and wondered if that was a no. He gave a groan of appreciation and then rose with her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

Dempsey's disrobing didn't take long and he was naked beside her and sliding down the thin, silk straps of her bra. 'My foreplay is fine,' he kissed the swell of her breast and then pushed away the silk cup of her bra and teased her nipple. Harry's back arched so dramatically he thought her spine might snap, that was one hell of a reaction. He dispensed with the garment and ran his fingertips over the remaining triangle of silk. 'I could take this off with my teeth but you've got these nice little bows at the side,' he pulled at one of them and the material gave way.

'I don't actually think I need any more,' Harry moaned as he found her centre, she was so aroused she was embarrassingly near coming before they'd actually got down to second base as he would call it.

'Okay,' his breathing was shot and he moved over her and sank inside her trying to hold back his own arousal in order to ensure hers. 'Waited so long for you, Harry,' his voice had dropped a tone but that got past him at that particular moment.

Harry reacted to it though, it was like having velvet brushed against her sensitive skin and she gave a gasp and cried out as he increased the pace as he thrust into her. The beat of pleasure rose higher and higher until she could hardly bear it and then the release made her scream but she was hardly aware of that as her desire was satiated.

Dempsey picked up on it though and sighed with relief as he let go of his control and went for his own release.

Harry smiled as he collapsed on top of her and felt quite smug that he was shuddering and incoherent; it made her feel better. She had a competitive nature and Dempsey was her main sparring partner and she didn't like to feel subject to his charm unless he was equally subject to hers and on that point she was satisfied.

Dempsey didn't see sex quite as competitively as Makepeace, he was just pleased that she'd come before he did, and as he'd said males were kind of grateful when they got sex. Harry was the object of his affections and at this moment he was feeling good. 'That was incredible,' he lifted himself off her and onto his side, 'are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' Harry responded as she met his warm gaze, 'you're very you,' she tapped his chest playfully. 'You approach sex like you do everything else, with a lot of energy.'

'Why hold back,' he rolled onto his back and accepted her onto his chest, 'anyway the guy has to do most of the work so you should be pleased about that. It feels great being inside you, you have no idea… He traced the contours of her face as she faced him propped up on her arms.

'Me specifically or inside a woman,' she asked curiously. It was obviously the wrong question as he looked annoyed.

'You specifically,' he growled. 'I'm here with you I don't see anyone else in the room. 'I can see you haven't dusted off your post sex conversation in a while.'

'That's true,' she searched his gaze. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you. I suppose I'm out of practice,' she went to pull away but he stopped her capturing her and kissing her until she became pliant in his arms. 'It was nice for me too,' she whispered against his jaw as she nibbled at him.

'It's sweet how you're kind of polite about it,' he laughed warmly, 'I won't be shocked if you say something naughty Harry.'

'Well I would be,' she retorted. 'You will just have to accept that there are some differences between us James and I'm not as used to expressing those kind of feelings as you seem to be.' She nuzzled into his chest enjoying his masculine scent.

'We'll see,' he guessed that she might be a bit bolder when she'd got used to him that way. No point in pushing her when she wasn't comfortable with it. He liked her burying into him, made him feel all warm inside, no doubt about it Harry was dangerously wrapping herself around his heartstrings he sensed danger but shut that thought out. He wanted to be with her and that was all there was to it.

'I feel vulnerable, do you?' Harry rose up and looked at him, he didn't respond just pulled her into the warmth of his embrace. 'I suppose that feeling might go away or perhaps I'll have to get used to it.'

'It's cos you're used to repenting and not living,' James answered pulling her hair gently. 'You can be safe on your own but where does that get you? You may as well buy a cat at least you'd have company.'

'Hmm… Harry had to admit there might be some truth to that. 'But you're defensive with your emotions too and you didn't answer my question.'

'I'd rather be with you than be safe,' he growled. 'And that's as much as I'm going to say on the issue,' he wasn't one to talk about emotions much and he didn't plan on starting now.

Harry was quite happy with his response as it mirrored her own feelings, she relaxed against him and felt the stirrings of desire biting at her again. 'James,' she said softly.

'Yeah,' he turned her onto her back his eyes dark with desire, 'sleeps over-rated,' his mouth came down on hers and she gave a kind of happy kitten sound and that was taken as a yes.

-oOo-

Harry felt strange walking back into SI10 on the morning after the night before, Dempsey was ahead of her as he'd dropped her off and continued on to the office. It was unusual to have both cars in the SI10 car park but Harry had arranged to meet her father after work so she needed her car.

There were flowers on her desk which was a bit embarrassing her eyes flew to Dempsey who shook his head and she swallowed hard. 'How lovely,' she looked at the card, they were from Basil, oh dear.

'You got an admirer Makepeace,' Dempsey drawled as he leafed through the newspaper with his feet on her desk.

'Old friend,' she responded pleasantly. 'Bumped into him recently,' she picked up her mail and began to sort through it.

Dempsey had already read the card with the flowers and he wasn't happy. 'You got a date,' he asked nonchalantly but the other guys in the office knew he'd hate it if Harry was being romanced by someone else. The Yank was known to be proprietal about Makepeace.

'No, he's just a friend it was nice to catch up,' she moved the flowers to the side of her desk. 'The Sims brothers have rented a yard in Hackney,' she looked at the computer print-out. 'We might be able to catch them there.'

'Okay we'll go pay a visit,' he picked up his jacket. 'Let's take my car it's more comfortable,' he led the way. 'So, you must have flirted up a storm princess, nice flowers.'

'I was just being friendly; you're not upset about it, are you?' Harry searched his expression and got nothing he wasn't showing a thing.

'I don't like it much,' he responded as he got into the car. 'I mean a guy doesn't buy flowers unless he thinks he's been given the green light.' He waited for her to get in the car and fired the engine.

'Well he hasn't been,' Harry responded feeling a little bit guilty as she had possibly been more flirtatious than usual. 'You're not going to be possessive are you, I don't think I'd like that very much.'

'Guys' are territorial sweetheart; you may not like it but it's a fact of life and I'm a normal guy and I don't like Basil hitting on you.'

'I see,' she responded rather awkwardly. 'Fine, I'll er… thank Basil for the flowers and depress any pretensions he may have.

'Good,' Dempsey responded tersely and then he put the radio on loud so that was the end of that conversation much to the relief of both parties as they individually considered this new stage in their relationship and on how awkward the adjustment to it might be.


	2. Chapter 2

_There are often different versions of the stories I write and I self-correct if I think I'm going off in a direction that isn't what I intended so this is Unexpected Visit take two._

Dempsey was listening to a jazz tape, it reminded him of New York and the bars he'd sometime visit. They would have this great music, stay open all night, he felt momentarily homesick. Then his bell rang which was weird it was two o clock in the morning and he wasn't expecting company. In his job, you had to watch out for yourself so he approached the door with caution.

'Who is it,' he asked tersely.

'Harry,' the cool, calm tones of his partner reassured him; maybe they'd been called in.

He opened the door, and saw Makepeace in full evening dress, looking gorgeous with some exotic perfume he'd never known her wear before. 'Hi,' he greeted her and opened the door wide, 'to what do I owe the pleasure…

'I was in the neighbourhood,' she lied without remorse. 'She'd just been to a university reunion and met some people whom she'd rather forget. It had made her feel the pain of regret for her younger years and led to some brutal self-analysis.

Dempsey knew that was a lie but let it go, 'can I get you something?' He gestured to his glass of bourbon and went to turn the music down.

'No leave it, I like it,' she went into his kitchen and got a wine glass, one of a set she'd bought for his birthday, mainly for self-use. She opened the fridge and got out a bottle of chilled white wine and read the label, 'very good. I see your taste is improving.'

'I just copy the ones you like,' he remarked in a self-deprecating fashion. 'Everything okay Harry, I mean I've fantasised you turning up like this a number of times but it's kind of unusual.'

Harry moved across to his bedroom and checked for females and then she thought about it to be honest she hadn't met a female coming out of Dempsey's flat for some time, except for Simone of course. 'Well I'm obviously not interrupting anything,' she sat down on the couch and swirled the wine around her glass her blue eyes watching him in a calculating fashion. 'What did you fantasise? Maybe tonight will be your lucky night.'

She was in a strange mood, he knew Harry pretty well and he was getting a feeling she was deeply upset about something. 'I'm a guy and I'm strongly attracted to you what do you think I fantasised,' he sat down at the other end of the couch and his gaze ran over her. 'You look very pretty, obviously been out to some soiree?'

'Out to one of the many black tie evenings that are quite common in the world I inhabit; it was very boring.' She took a sip of the wine and then drank back the whole glass and got up for another.

He guessed she'd get around to telling him the problem at some point so he sipped the bourbon and waited.

Harry sat back down but she sat very close to her partner and her blue eyes searched his dark gaze, she could see he was trying to work out what was going on. 'I'm in need of some affection do you think you could supply it.'

Dempsey's eyes dilated, she was so close and her perfume was filling his senses but he knew instinctively this was all wrong. 'I get the feeling there's no right answer here,' he said softly as he traced the line of her cheek. 'If you want a hug, come here,' he took her wine glass off her and pulled her into his arms and held her. He felt a quiver go through her body as she rested against him her body pliant; her head settling on his chest. He'd comforted Harry a couple of times in the years he'd known her, when her friend died and when she'd narrowly escaped death with a serial killer. He stroked her hair and then down her back which was a mistake cos the dress had a deep dip and he could stroke her spine almost to her derriere.

'That's nice,' she said softly as his fingertips traced her spine. 'Would it be possible for you to treat me like a date you'd brought home,' she looked up at him her gaze sensual and inviting.

It was difficult to concentrate when Harry looked at him like that, he'd never seen quite that expression and it got to him. 'You want me to make love to you,' his voice seemed to have sunk so low he hardly recognised it.

'Oh it doesn't have to be making love, sex will be fine,' she sat up and her fingertips ran over his jaw and her gaze went to his mouth and she moved forward only to be stopped by a warm hand against her throat.

'Tell me what's wrong,' he said his voice full of concern, 'I'm here for you Harry you know that.'

Harry didn't want to talk about her dreadful evening she just wanted some warmth and affection, 'if that's true kiss me,' she met his gaze her eyes held a vulnerability which swayed him more than any seduction could.

'I care about you, you know that,' his fingertips traced her jaw and then she moved forward and kissed him and it was a hot kiss it wasn't a friendly thing. Jesus Christ he was going to lose this, she parted her lips and he deepened the kiss, tasting her sweetness. He felt her fingers deftly undoing his shirt buttons and her touch on his chest and then his abs. There was no doubt about it Harry was burning him up and when her touch found him it was game over.

-oOo—

Dempsey woke the next morning and there was no sign that Harry had ever been there except for the faint smell of her perfume clinging to his sheets. He got up and checked the rest of the apartment, no sign of her. The wine glass had been washed up and put back and his glass of bourbon was on the coffee table just as he'd left it last night. What was she doing to him some kind of mind fuck or what?

Last night had been like all his Christmas's come true but Harry had been different. She'd become this wanton seductress and although he was sure his partner would be a great sexual partner he'd never really thought she'd be quite that assertive. It was like she was projecting a different persona, that wasn't quite his Harry. What the hell had been going on with her, he shouldn't have let her get to him like that, shouldn't have given in to it. He felt very strongly he'd done the wrong thing.

He looked at the clock and swore, he was late. A quick shower made him feel better and he was running his fingers through his hair when the doorbell rang.

'Your carriage awaits,' Harry said in her usual bright tones, 'we have to go down to the docks to check a shipment of arms that look and I quote, 'distinctly dodgy.'

'That right,' he picked up his keys and holstered his gun, 'dodgy huh?' His dark gaze searched hers, she was good, you wouldn't imagine she'd kissed her way down his body last night. 'Why did you leave?' He wasn't playing the, 'it didn't happen,' game.

'Leave what?' She looked at him expectantly.

'Why did you leave my bed without saying you were going,' he wasn't taking this crap from Makepeace, they were at the very least good friends.

She looked amused. 'Oh dear, were you fantasising about me again Dempsey, perhaps you should get a real girlfriend. 'I'm parked on a double yellow, it's busy here this morning shall we go?'

Dempsey gave her that look that told her she was full of it and he flicked back her hair and found the hickey he'd left on her. 'Aw looks like someone got lucky last night, I got the mark of your nails on my shoulders so answer the question.'

'Well why does anyone leave in the morning without saying goodbye?' Her clear blue eyes met his without guilt, 'I would say that you've probably done that so you already know the answer.'

Dempsey's jaw squared and his dark eyes held a flash of temper, 'contrary to your low opinion of me that's not something that I would do. What was up with you last night, and why wouldn't you tell me?'

'I'm sorry Lieutenant,' she looked at her watch, 'we really should be going. Last night, was last night and now it's after nine o clock, we're at work and we're expected at the docks in an hour.' She held his angry gaze without flinching.

'Okay,' he growled his temper well and truly lit. He damn well knew he shouldn't have had sex with her last night. It was obvious she'd used him because she was upset about something. Maybe she'd got whatever it was out of her system but he didn't like the feeling he'd been taken like Advil. He cared about Harry and a one-night stand wasn't what he wanted no matter how hot it had been.

-oOo-

Harry and the docks were two things that really didn't sit well together. Lots of hungry eyes followed the attractive, blonde detective as the partners checked out one of the containers on the dock side.

'You shouldn't be here,' Dempsey growled after the third wave of wolf whistles. 'These guys probably haven't seen a woman in a while. Spikings should have sent an all-male team.'

'It's a bit annoying but I think I can cope,' Harry responded as she catalogued the contents of the container. 'Quite a haul,' she observed as she finished the list and looked at the customs document that had been filled in, 'and definitely not tins of tuna so as Spikings says, 'it's distinctly dodgy.'

'Yeah well the shipping entity will just say that it ain't what they ordered and where's their tuna?' Dempsey took the list off her and looked over it. 'It's a lot of hardware, question is where was the tuna going too?'

Harry looked at the documents and frowned, 'by the looks of it the onward shipment was to a small African state which is currently having something of a political upheaval. The 'tuna,' was food aid.'

'Uh huh, well we'd better examine the rest of the containers designated for that purpose,' Dempsey looked pissed, they'd be here all day if they had to go through all the containers stacked on the dock side. 'You know how you always like to ask for backup, well this might be one of those times.' He looked around the unfriendly faces on the quay and definitely felt they were under manned.

Harry nodded, 'I would say I'll go back to the car and make the request but I think on this occasion I may need a male escort.' The men weren't bothered about showing their approval and many of the overt glances were bordering on the indecent.

'Yeah, c'mon,' he let her precede him and covered her as they got back to the car. Harry got on the RT and confirmed Spikings suspicions. Dempsey took the mike off her and told Spikings to send the guys in and that it wasn't safe for Harry to be here. 'Guys around here look kind of hungry boss and Harry's ass is on the menu.'

'Thank you for that Dempsey,' Makepeace responded with her usual sarcasm as he ended the conversation. 'I suppose you think I should be wearing a burka.'

'I don't think anything of the kind, what I do think is that putting a hot blonde on the quayside with a bunch of sex starved guys is a bad idea.' His gaze wandered over her, 'you're attractive and guys notice.'

'I should be able to walk around stark naked and be fine, men should practice self-control.' Her blue gaze took in his amusement and she felt rather uncomfortable that he knew what she looked like naked.

'Absolutely,' he responded dryly. 'And if you want to try that today be my guest. Personally, after seeing you naked I would doubt that the average guy's self-control is up to it but then that's just my opinion.'

'That's just your way of undermining my sex,' Harry responded in an icy tone as she folded her arms across her chest defensively. 'And your self-control wasn't something you've exercised regularly from my limited observation.'

'Oh really, well here's a news flash for you, when you put your hand on a guy's dick it's pretty much game over. Course there may be some guys' that would have iron man control but I think you'll find they're gay.' Dempsey glared at her as he was still smarting from the fact she had left without a word that morning and then was obviously regretting her nocturnal behaviour.

The atmosphere in the car was not particularly conducive to workplace harmony as the RT crackled back into life and Spikings informed them that he'd sent a number of woodentops to provide backup as his team were overstretched as it was.

'Uniforms,' Dempsey growled pretty much disliking everything today had to offer. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as they waited for the bobbies to turn up. 'You know what gets me, what really gets me is you turn up and use me to distract you from whatever was bugging you last night and then have the nerve to say I was lacking in self-control. Add to that you don't even have the manners to stay around for breakfast.' He glared at her.

'Well you certainly don't come as advertised,' she protested. 'I thought you'd be pleased that one, you got your leg over and two, were not subject to the embarrassing morning after conversation.' Harry stared straight forward as she issued her thoughts on the subject. 'Although to be honest you're probably more used to that than me.'

'Oh, so now you're saying you were trying to spare my feelings,' he snapped back at her. 'That was nice, and what was the washing of the wine glass supposed to signify. Cos that kind of suggested you were pretending you were never at my place or you were getting rid of the evidence.'

Harry felt the guilty blush heating her features but was saved from a response by a uniformed officer rapping on the window of the car. The two partners had been so locked in battle they'd missed the arrival of the cavalry.

They both got out of the car and got on with the business of the day which was to go through all the containers and report on what they found.

-oOo—

Spikings read through their report and nodded, 'good work. The agency that consigned the goods is being particularly difficult about coming up with the names of the actual owner. It's good news that we've managed to halt that particular shipment but we need to find out who was sending the arms to that particular territory, so that's your next job.' He looked at Dempsey. 'You can deploy your usual interrogative skills Lieutenant, get me the name.'

Dempsey nodded, 'I'll do my best, boss.' He ran his hand through his hair. 'Is that it for tonight cos I'm bushed,' his gaze met that of the Chief Inspector who was wearing his usual irascible expression.

'Burning the candle at both ends Lieutenant?' The usual disapproval from an old married to a young buck was evident.

Harry felt slightly awkward at that accusation since she'd been party to Dempsey's current weariness and tried to keep the blush that was threatening at bey.

'Who me?' Dempsey looked mock innocent. 'I'm a reformed character, ask Harry. Clean living guy these days ain't that right Sergeant?'

Harry's eyes slid sideways to give him a scathing glance. 'Well it's true to say that I don't trip over as many girls with hangovers or consuming burnt toast as I used to,' she confirmed.

'All right then, dismissed.' Spikings picked up his phone and then looked at them as if to say, 'are you still here?' At which point both partners rose from their seats and legged it.

-oOo—

Dempsey was going to drive straight home but then thought better of it. He wanted to know what the hell was wrong with Harry last night and decided to pop into Stringfellows which was kind of Harry's crowd's local. It took him a few minutes and then he found her friend Angela propping up the bar.

'Hey,' he smiled as he joined her. 'How's it going, saw you here and thought I'd say hello.' He ordered a drink and then got one for her. The place was expensive but then that was no problem for Harry's team.

'Nice to see you James have you got Harry with you?' She looked behind him as if to look for her friend. Angela was worried about Harry as she'd seemed upset after their reunion.

'No, she ain't with me,' he picked up his drink and sank about half of it as he was really thirsty.

'She was at work today though,' Angela questioned him with a slight frown marring her attractive features.

'Yeah, why'd' you ask,' Dempsey's nose was twitching here. The brunette was obviously worried about Makepeace so something had gone down last night.

'Oh nothing, it was just we were at a reunion in Cambridge last night and Harry seemed a bit… She wasn't her usual self.' Angela picked up her drink. 'I was supposed to get a lift home from her but she just disappeared so I was a bit worried that's all. And when I phoned her last night she didn't answer but then it was late when I made the call.'

'That's not like Harry,' Dempsey frowned. 'What upset her? You got any ideas about that?' His dark gaze was intent as he questioned Makepeace's friend.

'I'm not sure. Her ex was their flaunting his new wife, ten years younger than him; he was parading her around like a trophy which was rather pathetic. He used to do that with H, I hated it then, he's an absolute louse when you get past the superficial charm.'

'So, you think that would've upset Harry, is she still stuck on him after all this time?' Dempsey didn't like that idea at all. Harry being in love with a louse didn't ring true from what he knew of his partner.

Angela shrugged. 'I really wouldn't have thought so but she was in a very strange mood last night. I don't know, sometimes reunions can be a bit of a downer; it depends on how you're feeling at the time.'

Dempsey nodded. He would imagine if he went to an NYPD reunion of former cadets he'd feel pretty miserable after what happened to Joey. In fact, Joey had been so much part of his life just about every aspect of life in New York would be tainted by the memory.

'Thanks, well enjoy the evening,' he smiled and refused another drink as he was dead on his feet. The night with Harry had been pretty intense and very physical and he hadn't had much sleep.

-oOo—

A month later Harry was bloody annoyed when she found out Dempsey had been interrogating Angela about the reunion. It was just like him he would never just leave it. She'd been wrong to go to him but then again who else would she go to. He was probably closer to her than anyone after three years of living in each other's pockets. Having sex with James had been something of a revelation; he was undoubtedly good at it but that hadn't surprised her. What had surprised her was her reaction to his touch; that had been worrying. She wrapped her hands around her coffee and drank; the warmth of the beverage was very welcome.

'Hey,' Dempsey bounced into the office and went over to give Chas the name he'd extracted from the terrified agent who'd handled the 'food aid.' He poured himself some coffee and spied Makepeace looking very self-absorbed as she drank hers.

'What's eating you,' he came over and sat on the desk beside her. 'Got the name of the consignment owner and it's our old friend McIntyre so that's nice. I hate new faces.'

Harry felt her temperature go up at Dempsey's proximity, since he'd been her sexual partner she'd noticed her awareness of his masculinity had sky rocketed which was unfortunate. 'Good,' she answered in a perfunctory fashion. She couldn't very well castigate him for digging up information about her as they were in an office full of people.

'I put the fear of God into Mr. Maxwell so I don't think he'll be contacting McIntyre so we can stake out the next shipment cos tuna not showing up twice looks bad.'

'It looks very bad,' Harry agreed. She could see Dempsey was expecting more but she was too preoccupied with her introspection to fully engage.

'Yeah it looks very bad, are you all right Makepeace it's like talking to a walking lobotomy,' he searched her gaze and then pretended to knock on her head. 'Anyone in there.'

'Shut up, Dempsey. I'm not in the mood for your idiotic behaviour today,' she flounced off to the ladies' locker rooms only to find out he'd followed her in.

'C'mon what's up with you,' he growled at her. 'It's not still the sex thing is it cos that was weeks ago and I think I got the message on that.' He hadn't liked the message but he'd got it loud and clear that he'd had a one-time offer, only.

'Actually, I'm rather annoyed that you've been interrogating my best friend on what happened that night, and don't tell me you just happened to be at Stringfellows because you were exhausted,' she accompanied her words with her finger poking him in the chest.

'So, sue me, I don't like unsolved mysteries and believe it or not I was worried about you and so was Angela,' his dark gaze searched hers. 'You were weird that night, it was like another you, not my you.'

'There is no such thing as a 'your' me,' Harry interjected. 'I didn't want to talk about it that night and I don't now so back off Dempsey.' Her arms wrapped around her body defensively.

'Okay, okay,' he held up his hands in a sign of truce. 'But if you do ever want to talk you know where I am, princess. I got ten years on you and I've had my fair share of life's grief and joy so whenever you're ready.'

Harry nodded and gave a soft sigh and relented. 'Thank you. I apologise for my lack of breakfast etiquette by the way, you're right that was no way to treat a friend.'

'Apology accepted,' his voice had that soft tone that did terrible things to Harry's hormones if he did but know it. 'Tell you what I'll treat you to breakfast. When you pick me up tomorrow come early and I promise; no burnt toast.'

Harry smiled and nodded she was glad they'd reached some sort of rapprochement. 'All right Dempsey, you have a deal and then maybe things can get back to normal.'

James leant in and said softly in her ear. 'I've seen you naked, things are never gonna be back to normal,' and wasn't at all surprised when she clipped him over the top of the head.

-oOo-

Harry arrived the next morning to find an extremely weary James getting out of bed. She was surprised as he'd told her to come early.

'Are you all right,' she asked with concern. She wondered if he'd had a late night, as they'd had a fairly standard day at work.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' he lied. He'd had one of those nights where the past; Joey and Coltrane had haunted him. In his dream, he'd gone back to the States to see his Mom, only it wasn't his Mom it was Joey's and she'd cried and screamed at him which was kind of the way he'd imagined that happening. And then he'd been back in the NYPD and Coltrane hadn't been arrested and Dempsey was reporting into him and O'Grady had just laughed when he'd questioned it. It had been a relief to wake up.

Harry knew very well that her partner wasn't fine as she'd tuned into his moods pretty well over the years but like her he didn't give up information easily he was defensive about his feelings. Her gaze ran over his ruffled hair and tired features and she felt a wave of tenderness towards him that shocked her.

'Look, why don't I make breakfast and you go and shower,' she offered in a friendly manner.

Dempsey glowered. 'Do you know how to make pancakes?' He wanted to do an American breakfast, 'or eggs benedict?'

Harry decided to tease him a little as she was an accomplished cook. 'Well, I'm not used to doing that for breakfast but I can make crepes is it the same?' She could see he wasn't convinced.

'No, those crepes are tiny, thin pancakes that's not how we make a short stack,' he looked suitably bad tempered at his plans being screwed by the lack of sleep.

'Am I right in thinking that eggs benedict are poached eggs with ham on a muffin and a hollandaise sauce?' Harry knew exactly how to make the dish but knew he'd want to dispute it as he was in that kind of mood.

'Yeah, you can get on with that,' he growled as he made for the shower. Harry being here somewhat dispelled the gloom; she was kind of his charm for warding off the darkness of the past. He had a selection of bad dreams, there was Nam as well as some very bad cases he'd worked on, the thriller killer being right up there.

He felt better after the shower and was just coming out naked as the day he was born when Harry popped her head around the door and told him to hurry up or her sauce would be ruined.

'A knock would have been nice,' he growled as she closed the door. Harry was a nice girl but she had no compunction about barging in on him in the shower or in the bathroom. He put it down to her public school, all the girls sharing the dorm and the shower block, he'd had a few fantasies about that in the past.

When he got to the table he could see Harry had excelled herself with soft fluffy American pancakes, bacon cooked just right and maple syrup oozing over them as well as a very appetizing eggs benedict.

'You're always such a Miss Know-it-All,' he muttered as he helped himself. 'I suppose you went on some specialist training on American cuisine.

'Well I did look it up because you don't like English breakfast and as you're my partner I thought I should see if I could see the virtue of the American breakfast. I love eggs benedict but then I prefer kedgeree.'

'What the hells that,' he hadn't heard of it and it sounded weird and probably healthy.

'Rice, smoked haddock or something similar, chicken or fish stock, boiled eggs a touch of curry powder there are a number of different versions.

'Fish for breakfast,' he didn't look impressed. 'I don't mind surf and turf but I wouldn't eat the surf for breakfast. Got to work up to fish,' he had to admit the food was good. 'Good effort,' he muttered. 'Should've done it for you though, it's a month over due and guys' are always grateful after sex.'

'Hello,' Harry said in an even tone and her eyes held her partner's steadily and held a glint of determination.

'Who's the hello for we already done that,' he forked up some of the pancake, bacon and maple syrup, delicious.

'I was greeting the elephant in the room,' she answered calmly. 'Do you want to talk about that? I imagine having sex isn't unusual for you?'

'Sex with you is unusual,' he drank his coffee and then studied her demeanour. Harry had the keep off the grass signs posted; her chin had that particular tilt that meant trouble.

'Which brings us back to why I came here that night which I've told you I don't want to talk about,' Harry dabbed the corners of her mouth with the paper napkin she'd unearthed in his cupboard. 'Why do you look like hell this morning?' She questioned him going on the offensive.

'Didn't sleep,' he shrugged, 'it happens. Must've eaten something that disagreed with me, too rich or something.' He could see Harry wasn't buying that. 'Okay, so we're two private people that don't let people get close.' He sighed and got up and poured more coffee.

'Yes, we are,' she agreed. 'It's something we have in common. However, unlike you I can let things go but you keep digging away.' She got up and poured herself more tea for something to do rather than need for more to drink.

'Okay well I'll go first,' he decided that he could let Harry in a little; they'd saved each other's lives many a time, and now they'd had sex when she'd needed someone so it seemed like the time. He ran a hand over his face and then fiddled with the handle of his coffee mug. 'I didn't sleep cos I was dreaming and in the dream I was back in New York and I was gonna visit my Mom and then it turned into Joey's Mom and she wasn't exactly pleased to see me.' He saw Harry's eyes darken with concern as she came and sat down.

'That must have been upsetting,' Harry searched his gaze and saw a glimpse of the dark misery there. His partner's betrayal had hurt James she knew that and the fact he'd killed Joey in self-defence must have been so difficult…

'Yeah it was upsetting,' he agreed. 'Then I was back in the NYPD and Coltrane wasn't in the slammer; he was my boss and then you arrived. So, that's why I look like hell this morning.' He ran a hand into his hair and tugged it like he did when he was trying to sort stuff out.

Harry leaned over and gently unclenched his hand from his hair, 'I understand,' she said softly. She took a deep breath and decided to level with him about that night. 'I went to the reunion,' she started awkwardly. 'My ex-husband was there parading around his new wife; she was around twenty years old. I was that age when we ran away to Las Vegas and got married, Freddie wasn't pleased. I was in my second year at Cambridge at the time.' She sighed heavily and fiddled with her napkin. 'It just brought back the misery of the whole thing and the fact that since then I haven't really had a relationship that has progressed very far and I realised that I'd wasted a great deal of time. It took me to a very dark place.' Her eyes met his and she saw the warm understanding there. 'So, I came to you.'

'I'm glad you did,' his voice was warm with emotion. 'Not cos of the sex; but because you felt you could do that. In fact, I knew that we shouldn't do it but you kind of overcame my resistance so you were right I should have had more self-control. When you said that it hit me hard cos you were right.'

Harry gave a small laugh and her eyes had lost their sadness. 'James if you had resisted me that night I think I would have been very put out.'

He tried to compute that. 'Why cos you think I'm easy, I admit you may have some grounds for that but that was then.'

'No because I needed you to want me and I knew you cared about me as a friend at least.' There she'd said it. He deserved her honesty as he'd made the effort to tell her something about his monsters.

'I've got your back Harry and I always will,' he smiled at her. 'And you make a very good breakfast.' He looked awkward. 'So, we're okay, you and me.'

Makepeace smiled. 'Yes, we're okay James and we'd better get to work as I think it's time we did that. 'I'll drive,' she offered as he could get forty winks in the car as they had to get through the rush hour traffic to get across London to the Customs Office.

-oOo—

Dempsey was pacing around while Harry looked through a mountain of paper, 'it's like looking for a needle in a haystack,' he growled.

'How would you know?' Harry's blue eyes mocked him he hadn't helped with the paperwork at all. 'The filing here is diabolical which doesn't help but I think I've got the paper trail of McIntyre's transactions and there has been a lot of tuna.'

'Why'd you think you'd wasted the years, your career is good. You'll be up for promotion before you reach thirty, is it the guy and kid's stuff?' Ever since she'd told him the reason for her mood he'd been fixated on what she felt she'd missed. It worried him. What if she decided to go off with one of the chinless wonders she occasionally dated where would that leave him.

'Dempsey we're at work and that conversation definitely isn't work,' she knew he wouldn't leave it alone which is why she hadn't told him in the first place.

'Do you want all that though,' he wanted to know. 'I mean I suppose women do want that and guys don't necessarily or don't know they want it until the little woman shows them the error of their ways.'

'There, that's the last record, I'm going to recommend they undertake efficient re-filing; it's taken me six hours to do a job which should have taken one hour at the most.' Harry copied all the records and would leave the customs office with the copies as she needed the originals as evidence.

They eventually got back in the car after having a heated conversation about the originals with the jobsworth's in Custom's reception area which Dempsey had concluded by being disagreeable so they'd probably have Spikings on their back when they got back to the factory.

'We're not at work while we're travelling so are you going to answer my question are you getting all broody Makepeace, is there a nest somewhere under construction?'

Harry rolled her eyes and then decided to take him out. 'Well if there is you'll be the first to know.' That will shut him up she thought with grim pleasure.

'You're on the pill right?' He shot a dark glance in her direction. 'I mean we ain't got any little Dempsey's from that night.'

'No, we ain't,' she repeated his terminology. 'I just meant when I've finished preparing the nursery then I will need a suitable sperm donor; you'd be the easiest choice.' She tried to stifle the giggle, he looked appalled.

'It's all right James, don't look so terrified. After that night, I realised that I should really give dating a chance and not be so quick to discard possible suitors. I wouldn't have a child unless I was sure the relationship would last and that is my last word on this subject.'

-oOo-

The conversation with Harry had given Dempsey a lot to think about. He liked his life in London. He liked working with Harry and he liked the evenings they spent together but after the sex he wanted more. She'd been playing around with that sperm donor stuff hadn't she. That was a joke, right? I mean she'd applied for promotion and he was sure she'd get it. If she did they'd probably get split up and he'd have to decide what he wanted. He'd been sent here to get him out of Coltrane's cross hairs and he'd just continued with the job. He should really sort that out.

And another thing he didn't like the idea of Harry seriously dating, I mean she was gorgeous if she let a guy get close to her she'd be up the aisle no problem.

Spikings must've been on the same page vis a vis Dempsey's employment situation because he called him in about the job. 'The NYPD want you back as they seem to think you're hot stuff,' the Chief Inspector didn't look like he agreed on that.

'I'd like to offer you a permanent role here as you're my best man for the mafia, drug runners and the like and the Home Office seem to appreciate your talents even if a lot of the Superintendent's here do not. 'The Yanks still seem to be willing to support your salary as they now see you as some kind of cultural exchange copper but if you stay here you'll be on my budget so you may get some kind of dual income which will be nice for you.'

'Paying tax here is a bitch,' Dempsey responded ungratefully. 'What job are you offering me? I ain't being a Sergeant.'

'You'll be a D.I. with several years' experience so you'll be on the highest grade and then you can apply for jobs like mine God help us.'

Dempsey smiled. 'So, you want me to stay, I'm getting all choked up. If I accept a position here what happens to me and Makepeace cos she's up for promotion too.'

'You will be my man for serious crime i.e. Mafia, gun running etcetera and Harry, should she get the promotion which I believe is a formality, will be my officer for the more cerebral crimes.'

'Oh, you mean crimes that are almost legal,' Dempsey smirked as those were the guys he really hated, money gained legally at the expense of the little people cos the law was screwed.

'Posh crime or white collar crime in social scientist speak which is currently very popular; I've been on a few courses,' Spikings concurred. 'Makepeace doesn't upset people, knows the etiquette. Anyway, that's between you and me; I'll talk to Harry about it when she gets the nod. So, what's your answer?'

Dempsey wanted to know what the Yanks would offer but he didn't really want to go back to New York. On the other hand, if Makepeace wasn't working with him and she got a serious boyfriend would he really want to stay here.

'I need to think about it boss, talk to O'Grady see how the land lies there. My gut feel is stay here but there's a couple of things I need to sort out.' He watched Harry as she moved around in the outer office. I need to sort that out, he thought and that kind of shocked him. He'd just taken Harry as a given in his life and she wasn't when you came down to it. It bugged him because it pushed him out of his comfort zone but he needed to do something about Makepeace to make sure she stayed by his side.

-oOo-

'Why we stopping here,' Dempsey grumbled as Makepeace had stopped outside some fancy, dress shop.

'It won't take a second, I need to pick up a dress.' She buzzed off into the dress shop and seemed to be taking ages.

A traffic warden turned up as they were parked on a double yellow line and Dempsey took out his badge. 'I'm waiting for my partner; she won't be a minute.' Harry was several minutes and the female, traffic warden who was built on generous lines looked dangerous. At last Makepeace came out just as the woman had got her little notebook out.

'Sorry,' Harry smiled pleasantly at the warden. 'I don't get a lot of time for domestic tasks with all the crime in the city.' The woman looked belligerent but just nodded and Harry got into the car. 'That was close.'

'You took your time; they could've made you a dress the time you were in there. What's it for anyway?'

'I've got a date tonight and I'm investing in it; after my epiphany, I've decided that I will put more effort into it.' She wondered how he'd react to her dating hopefully it would give him the jump start he seemed to need.

'Glad to hear sex with me was an epiphany,' Dempsey said drily as she started up the car.

'The wasted years,' she pointed out. 'You were right. My career is on track so that's a tick in the box so the next thing is to find a good relationship and to do that I need to be open to it.' Harry's gaze slid to Dempsey and she could see he didn't like the idea of that and felt a warm feeling of satisfaction. As her partner was approaching forty she appreciated that he'd dodged commitment for a lot of years and Harry wanted commitment.

'Who's the guy,' Dempsey opened the window as he lit up a cigar. He hated the guy already and he didn't want Harry going on a date she was planning on investing in.

'My old friend Basil, we've been friends for years and this is the first time he's asked me out. I've always liked Basil but didn't want to spoil the friendship. I've decided I have too many friends so I can afford to lose a few.'

Dempsey didn't like the sound of that but then he wasn't supposed to. He gave her a quick look and didn't trust that hint of a smile that was touching her soft mouth. 'Well if you're up to losing friends you could come on a date with me.' Where the hell had that come from?

Harry considered that and didn't answer immediately and she could see he was getting restless. 'All right, why not?

She'd accepted, now he'd have to follow up, him and his big mouth. He didn't' like the idea of the other guy though. 'Let's do it tonight, if I'm taking you on a date I don't want you flirting with this guy, Basil.'

'I can't just cancel,' she gave him a swift glance and could see he had that mulish set to his jaw.

'You date me then you don't date nobody else; that's not happening,' he took another drag on the cigar. He didn't know what was happening with his mouth today it seemed to be running off without his brain.

'I thought people dated without commitment in America and then when you were serious you became an item. People say I'm dating but that doesn't mean they are only allowed one person.'

'When did you become such an authority on the states, it don't matter anyway cos this is the way I roll and if we date you don't date anyone else and that's final.' He took another drag on the cigar.

Harry considered that and gave him a speculative glance. 'Where are we going on this date, is it somewhere nice because Basil…

'There ain't no Basil,' Dempsey growled. 'I'll take you to this jazz and blues club I know, it's cool. Don't think I've ever taken you there, dress up in something hot.'

'I'll put Basil off but I'm not going to be owned by anyone Dempsey, well not unless I want to be of course.' She pulled into the office and got out. Mission accomplished, James had actually asked her on a date; it must have been the sex she decided he'd stopped thinking of her as his good buddy, Harry. Honestly sometimes men were very stupid.

-oOo—

Harry pulled out all the stops for her date with Dempsey, she wore a silk, slip of her dress as the weather was hot. She didn't wear a bra because she didn't need the support, she was well toned from gym and yoga. The cobalt, blue colour suited her and highlighted her golden tan. The matching evening sandals made her legs look endless and had a higher heel than she'd normally wear. Surveying herself she decided to put her hair up in a messy top knot and smiled she looked like Pebbles from the Flintstones'.

When she opened the door, Dempsey swallowed hard, she looked fantastic. It was very distracting and saying hi or something might be good. 'Hey, looking very pretty Harry.' He got a shot down her cleavage as she leant down to fix her shoe, no bra, this was gonna be tough.

'You look very smart James,' Harry appreciated that he'd made an effort. James was naturally very attractive and when he spent time sprucing himself up he was very handsome. 'Would you like a drink,' she offered and then went and got him his usual tipple whilst she had a glass of wine.

Jesus the dress was low at the back, classy though the material kind of shifted about but just about kept her decent. 'Have you got a wrap, it'll be cooler when we come out of the club. Don't want you catching cold,' he smiled at her trying to keep his gaze on her face and not on her breasts.

'I'll borrow your jacket,' she came up to him and gazed into his eyes, 'you cut yourself shaving,' she ran her finger over the small wound on his jaw line.

This Harry was different from epiphany Harry; she was quite flirtatious but not as driven. 'Kiss it better,' he drawled his voice sinking lower in anticipation.

'Is it a kissing date then,' Harry reached up and put her lips against the small wound, the tip of her tongue delicately tasting his skin. Her senses were filled with his cologne and Dempsey's body scent which she'd always been drawn too.

His hands steadied her waist as she reached up to caress him and his fingers instinctively tightened on her feeling the warmth of her body through the silk. 'Yeah, it's a kissing date,' he growled as his mouth met hers and he took the kiss to a whole different level.

Dempsey's mouth was so warm on hers and the hot heat of the kiss increased as he parted her lips and she felt the thrust of his tongue against hers. It became very apparent to her that the silk dress wasn't much of a protection against a determined male and the straps soon slithered down her arms. His mouth on her neck made her moan softly and she knew she had to stop this or they wouldn't get further than her bedroom.

He raised his head and kissed her jaw and then bit gently on her ear lobe near the diamond studs she was wearing. 'You have very sensitive ears and your neck is highly vulnerable,' he smiled at her. 'Few other places I could mention too,' he nuzzled her temple as he palmed her breast.

'James, we're supposed to be going out,' her voice was very husky, languorous even and she wondered why this was the first time she'd ever heard that tone.

'All I want is here,' he nipped her ear and his gaze ran over her breasts and her nipples pressing against the silk. 'You definitely need a wrap.'

Harry followed his gaze, 'I definitely do.' She pushed him away gently and went into her room to get a wrap. She quickly repaired her lipstick, her mouth looked a lot fuller than normal her eyes were like dark pools and her skin was flushed. Harry stared at herself, this was what she'd been missing not only for the last five years but ever since she'd become a mature female. Running a comb through her hair she was at least pleased she hadn't reached forty years of age with the same regrets.

-oOo—

Harry was something of a revelation, I mean he'd been out with her before but never as his date. She was fun and she was affectionate which he liked. They'd ended up in a casino where she'd been throwing craps, they'd left before the management made the request and Harry had made a killing.

'That ain't the first time you've played the tables,' Dempsey remarked in the taxi home. He rolled his head against the back of the seat and looked at her. 'Hot blonde rolling against the house always gets an audience.'

'I know, well I've always been lucky with dice and cards it's a bit uncanny. Freddie would never let me play any games of chance with our friends as I tended to win rather a lot. I mean I could never see anything wrong with it, I never cheated.'

'The trick is to only win a certain amount and never draw attention to yourself,' Dempsey dragged on his cigar. 'I play poker a lot. If you want to win big it's all private not at a club.'

'Do you mean illegal gambling Lieutenant,' Harry's blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him. 'If you were caught you'd be fired.'

'Yeah, I know and that's why I don't do it unless Spikings is bank rolling me. Pleasure to watch you tonight but I bet you get a polite little letter asking you not to patronise that casino again or any in the same chain.'

'I've always thought that was unfair,' the blonde admitted. 'So, what's next,' her blue eyes searched his.

'What's next is I'm taking you home,' he watched her through the smoke. 'And what's after that is up to you.'

'I thought you'd be more demanding,' she responded in a put-out tone as if he'd failed her in some way. Harry wondered if the earlier evening's promise was going to elude her. She'd been rather looking forward to a night of twisted sheets and hot passion and what if he just kissed her and went on his way.

'I can be a lot of things but I want this to be right for you,' he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it and then turned it over and let his tongue trace the lines on her palm. When he got to the pulse of her wrist the taxi stopped and he paid the guy and got out opening the door for Harry.

Harry let them into her house and invited him into the lounge, 'so how does the date end,' Harry eyed him expectantly.

Dempsey ran a hand through his hair and then ran a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into his body. 'For the first time in my life I'm not sure what my best move is.' His dark eyes moved over her beautiful face.

His partner rested her body against his and ascertained that James liked her in that way, she was puzzled. Why wasn't he trying it on? Dempsey had been trying to bed her for years or she thought he had.

'Doing nothing would be a bad option; I'd have to date Basil,' her blue eyes were teasing as they met his. 'James, I'm just a girl.'

'No, you're not just a girl,' his fingertips traced her jaw. 'You're Harry,' he could see her eyes dilate as he said that. Harry was special, she always had been and after three years he couldn't see his life without her. It would be tough to say that but he didn't want to blow it.

'Well I am just a girl and I'm pressed up against you which should tell you I'm a girl who likes you so James what's your next move. I mean I seduced you last time it's your turn.'

He pulled her closer and teased her mouth with his until she was clinging to him and her dress was on the floor around her feet, she kicked it away and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. 'You're sure this is what you want,' he gently laid her down on the bed.

'I'm sure,' she watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and then got rid of the rest of his clothes efficiently before joining her on the bed.

'I've been in here a lot of times Makepeace,' he smiled at her indulgently, 'and it goes something like this.'

-oOo—

Harry lay on his chest and tried to recover her breathing, 'I don't think we talked much last time,' she panted. 'All I can say is whoo! James that was amazing.

'I'll take you whoo and raise you another one,' James responded his voice showing his amusement.

'We should have done this years ago,' she looked up at him. 'Why didn't we? You flirted but you never really asked me out on a date.'

He shrugged. 'I never thought you wanted that you always knocked me back when I offered,' he turned her onto her back so he was leaning over her. 'Anyway, no point in discussing that it's just time wasted.'

'I've noticed you're very pragmatic,' she observed as her gaze danced across his shoulders and his chest.

'It comes with age and experience,' he leant down and kissed her. When he raised his head, and gauged her expression she looked very sensual and those blue eyes of hers could light a fire in him with just a certain expression and a flick of her aristocratic lashes.

'Can I ask you about something,' he wanted to know about her first husband and whether she still had feelings for him.

'No, I have a feeling it would spoil the mood,' her arms linked around his neck. 'I'm quite enjoying this new me, it's fun. Let's enjoy it while we can.'

Dempsey's mood darkened now he felt like Advil again, he pulled away from her and got out of bed stark naked and went to the shower.

Harry slowly followed and went through their conversation and couldn't really put her finger on what she'd done to spoil things. She went to her guest bathroom and got a quick shower and put some coffee on and waited for him.

'I obviously said something wrong, I apologise, it wasn't intentional.' She offered him some coffee and he sat down at her breakfast table with a towel around his hips as his only covering.

'You obviously see me as entertainment rather than…

'Rather than what?' She frowned. 'I'm struggling here. I thought you wanted sex, I don't think it's wrong to enjoy sex.' She picked up her tea.

'Are we in a relationship Harry or is this just fun?' That's as far as he was prepared to go on the feelings front.

'Do I have to choose one or the other; can't it be both,' she genuinely didn't know what was annoying him. 'I'm obviously not very good at relationships so you'll have to tell me if I get something wrong, James.'

'Okay, well when you said you wanted to have fun and you wanted to enjoy it while it lasted that suggests that it ain't going to.' His dark eyes ran over her face she was obviously processing his words carefully, she had that little frown she got when she was concentrating hard.

Harry realised this was where the investment bit came in and when she played back her words she could see it didn't sound very good from his point of view. 'I see,' she nodded. 'All right, you wanted to ask a question. What was it?' She eyed him dubiously because they'd already over shared this month.

'Your ex, you still got feelings for him?' There you go it was out in the open, the other elephant storming about.

Harry looked surprised she'd never even considered he might think that. 'Good God, no. That was the worst mistake of my life and I'm just trying to move on from the cautious person I was after that. There is no other man lurking in the wings Dempsey, the problem is me and as you can see I'm not very good at the relationship thing.'

'I think you'll be okay, you just need the corners knocking off,' his gaze had become warm again. 'I want a relationship with you Harry, not just sex. I want to be clear about that.' There he'd said it, he wanted to lay his claim and the chinless wonders could take a hike.

'I er… that's fine,' Makepeace was a little out of her comfort zone but realised this was her partner investing so that was very positive.

He felt relieved when Harry had accepted the relationship thing even though she'd looked a bit awkward about it. 'And I think that after the epiphany you rushed into this which was why I wanted to give you time but when I do that you just jump me for sex.' Dempsey laughed at her stunned expression and nodded acknowledging that was the last thing she'd expect to hear from him. 'Yeah, I can't believe I said that either.'

The end.


End file.
